Here for you
by sisteralways0894
Summary: Bella's older sister Catherine comes to Forks two years before Bella, feeling alone. The Cullen's arrived just before her and reach out to her. Will she fall in love? J/OC E/A Em/R C/Es No wolves. On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Moving**

I stood at the gates waiting for my plane. I was going to Forks Washington to live with my Dad. My mother, Renée, was there tapping her foot impatiently and scowling. Of course she wanted to get home to her precious Bella and her current boy toy. What was this one's name again? I didn't know and I didn't care. They were all gross and gone within a few months anyway.

Finally my flight number was called and I got on. Renée was only there for appearances sake. She didn't even say good-bye. But at that point it was whatever.

The flight was terrible. People were loud and the seats were not comfortable. Of course with Renée buying the cheapest ticket possible I hadn't expected it to be any other way. I was relieved when I finally got off the plane in Port Angles. I looked around quickly spotted my Dad. I went over to him saying a quick "Hey Dad" before going over to the baggage claim.

"It's good to have you home Cat. Let me help you with those." Dad said to me. I smiled at him throwing on my coat. We grabbed my few bags and put them in the trunk of the cruiser.

The first thing he asked once we were driving was "How's Bella?"

Of course, I thought bitterly the little princess. "Fine" I answered shortly. When he asked about Renée I gave the same answer hoping he would drop it. Thankfully he did and that was the end of conversation. I watched the rain drops and trees out my window the rest of the ride.

We got to the house grabbed my stuff and dashed through the rain. "Well welcome home." Dad told me smiling. I looked around happy to see my pictures over the fire along with Bella's, a few of us on the walls due to space. This was part of why I moved. My Dad still seemed to care about both of us; even he did still favor Bella a little.

We headed up the stairs to the room I used to share with Bella in the summer. Now her bed had been moved and I had the space to myself. I was left to unpack my things while Dad called for pizza.

We ate and Dad went to watch the game. I decided to watch with him for a while. Then I went up to bed. The rain gently falling put me right to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 School**

**A/N It's mid-February when this story starts Cat's Birthday is the 2****nd**** of February **

The next morning I got up early to get ready for my first day at Forks High School. People were bound to stare at me and gossip, oh joy. I hopped in the shower real quick before putting on the one shirt in my wardrobe I actually liked, a long-sleeved green one that actually fit right, and a pair of black jeans I had just bought.

When I got down the stairs Dad asked "Cat do you want a ride to school?"

"No thanks Dad I'll walk." I said. I had just turned 16 and I didn't have a car or even a license but I was determined not to ride in the cruiser with the chief. My Dad simply nodded and I walked out the door.

The walk took a while but I got there in plenty of time. Looking at the school I noticed there wasn't a huge fence or a metal detector in sight. There wasn't a guard glaring at everyone as he did bag checks either. It was nice knowing I wouldn't have to do any of that useless crap. I was able to head right into the main office.

"Hello I'm Catherine Swan." I said as soon as the secretary looked up at me. The woman's eyes lit up when she heard my name. Oh great one of the town gossips, just what I need I thought. Thankfully she handed me my schedule, a map and the slip my teachers needed to sign and with a quick "Thank you" I was able to leave.

By that time kids were starting to arrive. As soon as one kid saw me it started. They pointed me out to their friends and then just stared. Some whispered back and forth as I walked by. I tried my best to just ignore them heading into my first period math class.

Through the lesson I couldn't help noticing that my classmates were turning in their seats to look at me in the back row. Honestly don't they have anything better to do? I thought to myself. The teacher didn't even seem to notice or care, which I found pathetic.

Luckily I got a break from the staring in PE where we would be playing basketball. It sucked that I couldn't play that day. Science was a bit of a blur as I had done the material already and zoned out. Then I was off to English. People were still staring and gossiping away happily, it was really getting on my nerves.

The English class was filled with tables for up to four students each. The teacher pointed me to one with an empty chair near the back. As I walked over I looked at the people already sitting there. There were two boys and a girl.

One of the guys was big and muscled with brown hair. He looked like he could crush someone to death if he felt like it. Across from him sat the girl. She was tall and blond and looked like a model. I decided she was definitely the girl other girls talked about because they were jealous.

The other boy sat next to her, he was also a blond maybe her brother. He was leaner than the other guy but still had muscles. As I neared the table he looked up at me and smiled briefly before looking back at his note-book.

At lunch I sat alone but that was nothing new. I got bored so I looked around. My eyes landed on a table where the three kids from earlier were. Throughout the class I had learned their names were Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They were sitting with two more people. The guy had a boyish quality to him and had bronze colored hair, while the girl was tiny with spiky black hair.

I guessed that they must be Edward Cullen and Alice Brandon. Someone had tried to come up to me to gossip about the family. Apparently they were all either adopted or fostered by Dr. And Mrs. Cullen. Emmett and Rosalie were dating and so were Edward and Alice.

The girl, Brooke Stanly, made it sound like the world's biggest scandal. "It's really none of our business is it?" I asked her. Then she walked away in a huff.

They all seemed so happy to be together. They laughed at something. It hurt seeing them and wishing my family was more like that. Catherine don't go there I told myself and then hurried to start my math homework as a distraction.

It seemed like after that I was seeing the Cullen's everywhere. All my remaining classes had at least one of them in it. Ok even in a school this size this is weird, I thought as I walked into Spanish class last period. There they were again the three older Cullen's.

This time I wound up seated by Emmett who grinned at me. I didn't manage to smile back. I didn't want anyone close enough that it would hurt if they left. Too many people in Phoenix had done that already.

Once the day was over I walked home. I headed right to my room to do my homework. When Dad got home we had takeout for dinner. This didn't bother me at all as I was useless in the kitchen.

What did bother me however was that Dad didn't say a word, not even "How was your day?" I tried to start a conversation at first but then gave up. I went up to my room for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Just another day**

**Jasper's POV**

The day started the same as many others. I had gone hunting with Alice and Rosalie. We went back to the house to clean up and get our things and then headed to school. We were going to Forks high school and the place was filled with lust and jealousy wherever we went.

The day was going the same as always until fourth period when a new student walked in just in time. I heard her say that her name was Catherine Swan. I figured she must be the chief's daughter. I looked up at her; she had black hair that went just past her shoulders with light brown eyes. I guessed she was about 5 foot 6. I would have bet the irritation I felt was coming from her kids staring could do that. Her eyes met mine and I smiled at her before looking back down at my notebook. As she sat down next to me I noticed her scent. It was pleasant, but it didn't make me want to drain her. This was a bit confusing but also a relief. I found that her presence was something I enjoyed even though we didn't speak to each other at all. Class was soon over and we were off to lunch.

I sat with my family as usual. We were all just talking. Emmett told a joke and we all started laughing. Then I felt it. Someone was in a lot of pain. I looked around wondering where it was coming from; I figured out that it was Catherine. It was easy to tell as she was sitting alone.

I noticed that Edward had just winced. I had an idea why. "What is she thinking?" I asked indicating Catherine.

"She was thinking about her home life but seemed in a hurry to get off the subject." Edward told me.

"It's disgusting that anyone would do something to hurt her that bad. But her family that's even worse." I was fuming.

Then Alice said "She'll be alright Jasper calm down." The look on her face told me she knew more than she was saying.

Edward seemed to have noticed this too. "What did you see love?" he asked. Alice didn't answer she just smiled. I felt Edward's slight irritation, which indicated Alice was somehow blocking her mind from him. Edward clearly decided to drop it as the subject didn't come up again.

Through the rest of the day I saw Catherine a lot. It was clear to me she was still in pain but she seemed to mask it even from herself. It didn't really seem healthy to hold it in and I found myself worried for reasons I couldn't fully understand.

I spent the night alone in my room playing my guitar. A lot of the time I found myself thinking of Catherine and what seemed to draw me to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Conversations **

**Jasper's POV**

I found myself noticing Catherine's mood more so than anyone else. It did not seem to improve over the next days. Then at lunch a week after she started her mood dropped. I was worried what could do this to her?

I looked over at her. She was still sitting alone like she had every day so far. I made a decision getting up and walking towards her. When I got there she wasn't looking at me." Do you mind if I sit here?"

**Catherine's POV**

I heard someone ask to sit. I looked up in surprise meeting a pair of golden eyes. "Go ahead. It's Jasper right?" I asked.

"That's me." Jasper said joining me at the table as he added "and you're Catherine." This wasn't a question but I nodded anyway.

At first we just sat there in silence. Even so I had to admit it was kind of nice having someone there. Better not get too used to it, said the nasty little voice in my head. Luckily this train of thought was interrupted by Jasper. "So how do you like Forks?" he asked.

I thought for a moment before answering. "It's ok I guess. I could do without the staring and the gossip." I said.

"We all could." Jasper said smiling at me. "What about classes?"

"Those are fine." I said "How about you?" I asked mostly to be polite.

"Same here. What do you think of our English teacher?" Jasper asked.

I was wondering why he was so interested in what I had to say. I answered him anyway. "Honestly she's nice enough but her teaching style seems to be geared towards younger kids. I mean fill in the blanks that we do as a class really? "

Jasper nodded "I see what you mean." We talked a little more till the bell rang. Then Jasper said "I guess I'll see you later."

Oddly I found that I was looking forward to it as I headed off to art which I had with Rosalie. I found out that our next project had to be done in pairs. I barely suppressed a groan. I hated partner work as mine tended to be lazy and refuse to do anything.

The basics were given first; tell a story using the pieces that you make specifics would be on a handout. It didn't sound too hard. Then there was uproar as the teacher said she would be choosing the partners. Not knowing anybody well enough to care I rolled my eyes. I only really paid attention after she had calmed people down. "Catherine Swan and Rosalie Hale." I got up and went over to her like people had done before I was called. After all the names were called we were told to talk ideas the rest of the period. This wasn't really a whole lot if time but oh well.

Rosalie wasted no time. She looked at me and said "Listen I am not going to do all the work on this damn thing. You have to do your share. Got it?"

"As long as you do the same we shouldn't have a problem." I said. The bell rang soon after that and we left.

In study hall I opted to go over the difference parts of the new project alone first so I would hopefully have at least some idea what I was doing the next day. So much for not being hard, with all the pieces that we needed you would think it was the finale. Add in the fact we had 3 weeks to get it all done and we were in trouble. It was clear I had to talk to Rosalie. I just missed her when the bell rang for the end of study hall.

After Spanish I did manage to stop her. "Rosalie can we talk for a sec?" I asked.

Rosalie looked irritated but to her credit she nodded and stepped to the side letting others pass us.

"You get a look at the art handout yet?" I asked and she nodded again.

"Any ideas?" I asked feeling we needed to get started as soon as possible.

"A few I'll tell you more in art tomorrow. We can use our study hall to plan too." Rosalie told me.

"Good plan, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and headed home.

**A/N It took longer than I thought but it is finally done. Review**


End file.
